History Repeats Itself
by NHBeliever
Summary: A NaruHina fanfic.this is probably my best fanfic so far. Hinata forgets about her horrible past because she's the reincarnation of her past self. she must fight against her evil best friend with Naruto at her side. Major NaruHina scenes coming up.
1. Apocolypse of the Past

**A/N: Hey everyone!!!!! this is my brand new story inspired by xshinoXshikamarux's Silent Hill trailer -Hinata style- *OLD* video!**

**So I uh...ripped some ideas off from silent hill...xD sorry!**

**NHBeliever: But anyways, I have a friend with me here today! From now on, she's going to be helpng me with my fanfics!**

**Maya: Hey. I think this is gonna be one of NHBeliever's best fanfics because silent hill was awesome :D**

**NHBeliever: Hey, I still havent come up with a thorough plan yet!**

**Maya: well too bad...get to writing!**

**NHBeliever: Do the disclaimer first. -.-**

**Maya: ..Fi--**

**Naruto: No! I wanna do it!**

**NHB+Maya: Fine.... -_-**

**Naruto: NHBeliever and Maya dont own the Naruto Series!!**

**NHBeliever: Good job Naruto, now let's get going! :D**

**A/N: Kara and Hana are six years old at first here. When the time skip comes they are 16.**

**also, you pronounce Kara as [Kah-R-ah] but you roll the R a little bit like in japanese. **

**Kurai is the same with the R. its pronounced [kuu-r-eye] **

**Hana is pronounced. [Haa-naah] and Satou is pronounced [Ss-ah-toe]**

**Aiko Kantatsuki is pronounced [ay-koe kon-tot-tsu-kee]**

**Ine is pronounced [ee-nay]**

**Koatsu Hatsuharu is pronounced [Koe-aht-sue Haht-sue-hah-rue] **

"**_Apocalypse of The Past_**_"_

_The beautiful day sky lay over the peaceful serene town..everything was calm. Elders were at work..adults were doing their jobs...and teenagers were supervising the children, while the children were at play. _

"_Kara-chan! Try to catch me! Yelled one of the small girls. She jokingly teased the girl named Kara and stuck her tongue out. "Nyah-Nyah!! catch me if you can! Tag, you're it!"_

"_I'm gonna get you Hana-chan! Roar!!!!" The small girl responded to her best friend. Her laughs filled the sweet air that was scented by the lilac field. Two teenagers sat idly over both young girls playing tag._

"_The small indigo haired girl, with white eyes, she's not related to you, is she?" one of the teenagers privately pondered to the other. "You're right. She isn't. She lives with my family but her real parents died about a year ago. She doesn't like to talk about it._

"_Who were her parents?" They looked confusedly at the person sitting next to them._

_Silence stood between them for a few moments before the other responded. _

"_Her parents are Ine and Koatsu Hatsuharu. The great protectors. She is their only child and heir to their powers. You must not tell anyone, for I am her bodyguard and no one else is to know of this for her safety."_

"_wow...i never would have expected from such a fragile and sweet looking girl."_

"_It is said to be true that she holds more power than her parents themselves. Even though you are the son of Darkness itself, and Kara-hime's destined prophesied enemy, you are my best friend, and you have proven that you are not dark hearted. So I trust you with this."_

"_Thankyou Sotou. I greatly appreciate that. You're also the best friend a guy could have."_

"_Heh, no problem Kurai. Well, I better get Kara-hime home now. Its getting a little late. You should probably take your little sister home too." _

"_yeah, see you Satou. Bye Kara-chan! Me and Hana-chan have to go now, we'll see you guys later." Kurai farewelled._

"_Byyyeeee Hana-chan! Kurai-san!! see you later!" Kara exclaimed as she skipped ahead to her home in joy. Satou just chuckled and followed behind her casually with a gentle smile on his face. _

_Meanwhile Kurai waited until they were at a far enough distance to whisper something to his sister. Something that couldn't even be heard by human ears. "it's as we suspected. She's their child."_

"_hn...now we'll wait."_

_**10 YEARS LATER.**_

"_Satou-onii-san, do we have training today?" asked Kara. "No, you may hang out with Hana-san if you want."_

"_Thankyou Onii-san!" she called back as she ran out the door to Hana's house with a big smile on her face. "Ha-chan! Are you there?" she knocked on the door, but then it suddenly opened by her touch._

"_Huh? Hana-chan?" Kara began to get worried as there was still no response. _

"_She never leaves the door unlocked no matter what..." Quickly Kara ran to their backyard and looked to see if they were there, but no one was found._

"_Han-"_

_Satou suddenly ran up to her out of breath and stated, "Kara-Hime! Kurai and Hana are in the hospital! Come quickly!"_

"_What?!" Kara's face became totally serious at that moment. The only other readable emotion on her face was worry. "Come on! Lets go!" She dragged him by the arm and started running to the hospital. _

_When they reached the hospital doors Satou stopped her. "Wait—there's something I should tell you."_

"_What is it Onii-san? Can it wait?" asked Kara. "No..it's about kurai's injury."_

"_What do you mean? Is there something you haven't been telling me Satou?" she began to show her worry even more now, and by the use of his name, he knew that she was becoming even more serious about this._

"_W-well....yes...it has to do with.......your parents." he knew what was coming after he said those last two words. She looked at him so hard he thought she could see straight through him. _

"_Whats going on, Satou." she said with fierceness in her voice. He knew how much she hated this topic coming up._

"_Hana and kurai's parents....were...their murderers..they were born into the darkness Kara. Though...they have both shown to be like us. Kurai's injury..its part of the prophecy that tells what is destined to happen. And..that injury is a seal. They're supposed to end up killing you Kara."_

_She stood there with a loss of words, heart shredded. She looked down and clenched them until her knuckles turned white. _

_A drop of water fell from her face and shattered at the ground. Then another, and another. Until they wouldn't stop flowing._

"_They can't be like that....Hana-chan is sweet..and nice....you're lying!"_

"_Kara....I wouldn't lie to you. Kurai is my best friend too. I dont believe they're like that either, but so far the prophecy says that they are..so be careful." the amount of sorrow in his voice was so full..but the only thing she could mutter out was, "Whatever..." _

_When they walked in she got herself to stop crying and put on a weak smile. They walked into the room and saw Hana whispering something to Kurai. Kara flinched but tried her best to hide it._

"_Hana, may I talk to you privately for a minute?" Kara asked. "Sure, we'll talk outside." They both went out and everything grew silent. _

_Hana already knew what this was about by the look on Kara's face. "You knew too...didn't you."_

"_yes."_

"_why didnt you tell me."_

"_it was never worth mentioning."_

"_**lie." **she responded sternly._

"_...."_

"_was your whole intention this entire time based on killing me."_

"_...not the entire time.."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_i really wanted be your friend forever until I found out."_

"_then just be my friend instead of just trying to--"_

"_I can't Kara. You're too late."_

"_........" Kara only tightened her fists harder this time._

"_what about your brother."_

_she closed her eyes before responding._

"_his power will become apart of mine and he will die."_

_Kara paused before asking another question._

"_How did he get the seal?"_

"_i put it on him. We both knew it had to be done."_

_there was a long moment of silence after that. Kara didn't dare to look up at her best friend at this point. She didn't have it in her._

"_...why.....why can't we just screw the prophecy, and stay like we used to be forever!? We dont have to obey the prophecy Hana!!" she didn't care if anyone heard her at that point, but Hana still kept herself on the same level._

"_It will just come after us"_

"_I don't care!! I'll protect us! We can change our own destiny Hana. Some day ill prove that to you. I promise."_

_Hana didn't want to have the conversation go anymore climatic so she only told her that they should go back in and walked through the room door._

"_keep your promise." was the last thing Hana said to her before they told the guys they were back._

_But Kara still stood there at shock from her best friends words._

_A few hours later it got dark out and the other two decided to go home._

"_Onii-san....tonight...I want you to teach me as much as you can. I'm going to be training extremely hard for these next few weeks._

"_Right."_

"_Hm...say, Kara-Hime...why did you decide to grow your hair long?"_

_She chuckled slightly at his words. "well that was sort of random...but I just grew out of it I guess."_

_A few days later Kurai was pronounced dead._

_Everyone went to his funeral, most not knowing of what was about to happen._

_Hana was gone suddenly, without a trace of her leaving._

_She was now at her house, sitting with her back against her door...looking at her seal marked hands._

"_This....power...its unbelievable. There's no way she'll survive."_

_*~*~*~*_

"_Satou-onii-san...thankyou so much for all you've done for me. You're a great big brother." she grinned widely to him at the last words in her sentence._

_At first he was in shock, but then he gave her a warm hearted smile and said, "and I couldn't wish for a better sister."_

"_You shouldn't say that..I'm not even close to how great your sister is. You should see that. But...she shouldn't left at such an early-"_

"_Kara!...stop...please...she has nothing to do with this."_

_Kara kept on walking her normal pace ahead of him, but continued talking._

"_If I were you i'd be wishing for her...not me. If I could give my life in order to bring her back I would. Just so one of us could have a real family member to be with."_

_Satou took Kara by the shoulders and spoke "Don't you see Kara? Me and you are the only family we have now. Right now...we are our real family."_

"_that's true...but your first family wasn't taken away by your best friends parents. So don't forget about them like I forgot about mine. I wish I hadn't..I'll be at the park. I'll come home soon."_

_With that, she walked ahead towards the park by herself. Not knowing that she was leaving Satou in death._

_A few hours later, any trace of light from the sun was gone. An eclipse had appeared._

"_Hm...I forgot that there was an eclipse today. Figures." she got up slightly from her bench until she heard screaming. "hn?!" she listened for more voices. _

_But there were so many screams. "the whole village is on fire!! we're under attack!" she heard a man yell. _

"_What?!" She rushed out of the park to see all of the village in a burning light of fire. Citizens would __come out of their homes on fire, screaming._

"_Satou!!" she ran for her home and saw that it was only the same as the others. She ran in searching for him. "Satou?!.....Satou-onii-san?! Where are you?!" _

_She quickly went into the training room and took the sword, belt, and solid metal staff that looked like a long pole. (think of the third's staff except hers is much skinnier._

_She changed the size of it so it was small enough to put onto her belt which went down across her waist. She hid her journals and diary into a hiding spot in the floor and attached the sword holster to her waist. Now she knew she was ready to search for Satou._

_Suddenly, she sensed Satou's presence...but barely. He was with somone else extremely powerful. She followed the presence and arrived on the rooftop._

_The conversation surprised her. She was wrong the whole time. "I'm surprised that you still forgave my brother after he lost control and killed your baby sister. __**You're weak satou.**__" _

_That voice she used with the last sentence...Kara could barely recognize it. What had Hana exactly become..?_

_She jumped onto the rooftop still stunned. "Hana-chan! Stop!!" Hana was holding a sword with black chakra coarsing violently around it to Satou. Hana glanced at Kara, not one bit of remorse in her eyes._

_She killed him._

"_Satou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kana screamed his name in utter terror. _

_She had lost her family yet again, by her best friend._

"_Hana..........!!!" Kana's eyes glowed a shining white, as did the aura around her her hair floated in the air from her aura. "Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhh!!!!!!!" She took out the staff and swung it at Hana violently, the same chakra formed around her weapon except hers was a valiant white._

"_..How could you!" Her normal voice was still heard, but an edgier and more violent voice was brought with it._

_Hana blocked with her sword and they faught countlessly. Many unbelievable attacks were casted from the two, but it ended up in an utter shock. "Kara!!!! I'll kill you!!!" "Hana..!!!! I'm going to keep that promise!!" at their final attack with their swords, a flash of white covered everything. In both two separate places at once, two babies were born. _

_One born in an unknown village, and another born in a humble village named Konoha without any memories of their past._

_Their final blow was so intense, they both became reincarnated. The young girl born in the unknown village was named Aiko Kantatsuki, and the other was named Hinata Hyuuga. It was now thousands of years after the attack._

_12 years later..they both became genin. Still not known to each others existence. _

_This is where the real story begins._

**A/N: OMG!!! that was probably the longest one ive ever made!**

**Maya: damn...hope it turned out good. And after all, this was only the prolouge kinda.**

**NHBeliever: we are AWESOME!!! :D**

**Maya: now that I think of it...it took a while to write this.**

**NHBeliever: well im going to be on a trip for a few days so I wont be making another one very soon. But maybe Maya can do her best.**

**Maya: you kidding me?!**_** I**_** dont even know what your actual plot is!!**

**NHBeliever: Oh....right...heheh... ^^**_"_

**Maya well its time to end it...but DAMN! 7 pages?! Holy crap! **

**NHBeliever: I know. XD but anyways, bye everyone! Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**

**RRREEEEEEEEEEEview. NOWNOWNOWNOW! **

**its not that hard...just clickie on da little button right there that says "VIEW!" pleeaaasseeeeee we need feedback T-T**

**.!**


	2. History's Clues

**A/N: YO!! my amazing little readers! I'll lub you if you all subby mee!! This is the newest Chapp of History Repeats Itself! Such a unique story name, dontcha think? Anyways, this Chapter is called, **_"History's Clue"_** SO EPICCC!!!**

**Maya: like me**

**Naruto: in bed!**

**NHB: =OOOOWWWNNAAGGEDDDD.**

**Maya: *mumbles curse words and threats***

**NHB: Hinata-chan! Disclaimer please :3**

**Hinata: S-Sure NHB-chan...NHB-chan does not own Naruto.**

**NHBeliever: Yeah, Hinata does!**

**Hinata: N-N-NHB-chan!!**

**NHBeliever: aw you know ya love me Hinata-chan... :3**

**Naruto: Ahhh!!!!! Maya-chan im sorry! Please put the Axe down!! *runs***

**Maya: NEVER!!!!!!! time to chop you into Naru O' Cubes! *chases***

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun!! *chases***

**NHBeliever: *sigh* lets cut this crap and switch to the story already...sorry guys.... :\ Maya gets excited.**

**

* * *

**

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER.

* * *

**

The young indigo haired girl woke up abruptly to the sound of an alarm. Her body jolted forward, sitting up, with sweat covering her. She finally realized where she was and relaxed from her tensed position. "same nightmare..."

She took a cold shower to cool herself off and got dressed. She put her usual jacket on her bed for later when she went out. "Nee-chan! Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Sakura-chan are here to see you." Hanabi called out to her sister while leaving her to them.

"Even Temari..? I wonder what's up.." Hinata wondered to herself. She walked steadily towards the door and casually opened it. "Hey Girls."

"HINA-CHAN!" they all yelled, toppling her over while all of them glomping her at once. Even though she hit her head and became dizzy, she couldn't help but laugh at her friends sudden entrance.

"So...What's up?" she said after they got themselves off the floor. "not much, we just came to ask if you wanted to have a soccer game with us while Temi-chan was here." Sakura answered. "Sure, ill play. Ano...won't we need another player though?" Hinata added.

"Crap, what are we gonna do?" Tenten commented, not wanting to add any boys to the equation. "This is supposed to be a girl's day out and we're short one girl!"

"Hm..wait, I got it! How about Hanabi?" Ino Indicated. With that, all of the girls brought their gaze to Hinata still standing in her doorway. She sighed lightly and only added, "alright..ill ask her." She looked back and called out her sister. "Imouto-chan, can you come here for a second?"

A similar voice called back. "Coming!" then a miniature Hinata with brown hair walked to the doorway.

"yea..? something you needed Nee-chan?" Questioned Hanabi.

"Th-The girls were wondering if you wanted to play a soccer game with us. Want to play Imouto-chan?" she asked.

"Sure Nee-Nee! Let's go." with that, they all left and Hinata grabbed her jacket on her way out.

When they reached the soccer fields, Sakura called out teams. "Alright, ill have Hina-chan and Hanabi-chan, while Temi-chan has Ten-chan and Ino-chan" They all took their sides and started playing. "I'm gonna kick your ass Billboard-brow." Ino commented. "Sure you will, Piggy-shi."

**A/N:Basically Sakura is calling Ino Mr. Piggy.**

"What'd you say!" Ino started. "You heard me. 'Oink, Oink.' isn't that what you fat piggies say? Come and get some." Sakura taunted, infuriating Ino, causing her to kick the ball extremely hard. Only for it to hit Hanabi in the gut. "ow..." She managed to mutter out with the wind knocked out of her.

"Imouto-chan! Are you ok?"

"Crap!! Sorry Hanabi!"

"I-im ok...." Hanabi stood up and repositioned herself in front of the goal. "Alright, let's start this already!" Temari demanded, causing the game to begin. "CHA!!" Sakura kicked the ball before Ino with Hinata successfully retrieving the ball on enemy lines. Tenten came prepared in front of Hinata with Temari and Ino trailing after her.

She hurried quickly and kicked the ball hard in the upper right corner of the net. "Goal!" exclaimed Hinata, making her soft sounding voice unexpectedly louder. "Awesome job Hina-chan! Let's do this." Sakura got the ball and repositioned it between her and ino like they did when they first started off. "GO!"

This time Ino passed the ball successfully to Tenten and she aimed for the goal. It was half a foot away from the goal when Hinata Head-butted it to Sakura. "Nice Hinata!" "Go Nee-chan!" her teammates called while she didn't even pause to head towards the other goal so Sakura could pass it to Hinata.

Tenten guarded Hinata, blocking Sakura's chance for a pass. "Damn...!" she cursed. "I guess only one other thing to do." she added. "hm?"wondered a confused Ino.

"CHA!!!" Sakura kicked the ball so hard as she could, that it broke through the net splitting it.

".....Shit. Thats gonna come out of my pay." She moped, gazing upon the shredded goal. "Nice going big-brow." Ino chastised. "Shut it Ino!" Sakura comebacked. "Both of you shut-up! Lets just go by ichiraku or something.." Temari intervened. "can I come?" Asked Hanabi. "of course." her sister answered.

* * *

The long black haired girl ran through the woods playing hide-and-go-seek. With each branch she dashed off of she felt for a pulse for any extra movement at all.

"found ya! Nice t transforming as a tree Yomo-chan. But I knew you'd do that."

"damn...you're good Aiko-chan. Lets go find the others." she complimented. They dashed around searching as best they could until they found the second person. "Minamo-chan! Found you!" Aiko called. "Damn...and I had a good hiding spot too!" Minamo cursed. "Yeah but Aiko-chan's Seeking skills are even better." Yomo noted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Minamo dashed off to a random spot and stated, "found you." as she pointed to the person who was hiding, they scolded at her "Hey!! no fair! Aiko-chan's supposed to find me!"

"I never heard anything about that."

"i said that ten minutes ago." Aiko said bluntly, sighing as she looked at her two arguing friends.

A taller man suddenly walked up behind the girls.

"Aiko. Come home right this instant. The family has something we want to discuss with you."

"A-am I in trouble?" asked Aiko.

"No. we just have something to show you." he explained.

"Bye girls."

"Bye Aiko-chan." they farewelled.

The two of them walked off and disappeared into the woods without another word.

When they got to the house they kept silent until they reached the basement where the rest of the clan was.

"Aiko, as you know, our clan knows of all the prophecies in the world, since it is our specialty." her father started.

"Hai."

"One of them, as we found out...has to do with you. It told us of a battle that happened centuries ago. And that battle caused to great warriors to be reincarnated. One of them was you." he informed.

"Wh..What?!" she had never heard of such nonsense in her entire life..although her father was never the one to tell tall tales.

He ignored her comment and continued. "It doesn't say much else...but it shows us how to bring your memories back. Thats what we brought you here for. After that you must kill a certain girl..who has been your best friend and enemy before you were even born."

All of these explanations seemed oddly familiar yet it drove her nuts on how crazy this all sounded.

"Sit down and close your eyes, ill revive your memory. Everything will be clear to you soon." She did as she was told and shut her eyes while she heard her clan go over numerous hand signs.

A pain suddenly coursed through her head, making the images from when she first met Kara all the way to the present go through her mind. "aaaaaggghhh!!!" she cried out trying to break free from her father's palm on her forehead.

All of it suddenly stopped, and the pain was gone. Her eyes opened with her eyes shining dark purple and with the same color aura flowing vigorously around her. "**I must kill Kara!!!**" she yelled out in anger.

Her father smirked darkly and replied in a dark tone. "She's in Konoha. Here are the weapons you used in your last battle with her."

"**I know...I can sense her....thankyou"** She then vanished in thin air and reappeared in the woods retuning to her normal state heading for the indigo haired, white eyed girl she remembered as Kara.

"_I'm coming for you, Kara."

* * *

_

"mm! Smells good." announced Sakura as the group entered the ramen shop.

The girls took their seats and told Ayame and her father what type of ramen they'd like. "I'm surprised we didn't meet Naruto here." Temari commented. "hahaha, yeah.

He'd usually be stuffing his face with ramen right now." Tenten agreed giving a sheepish smile. "He's always stuffing his face with ramen." Sakura added, making her friends laugh as the all received their ramen bowls.

While they were finishing their meals, Hinata was telling stories about things that happened with their team lately. They all burst out laughing making ramen go everywhere out of their noses and mouths.

Hinata always seemed to be the one who could made them laugh. She was quiet but she was damn funny in their opinion.

They all left the shop still laughing and parted their ways. "You're really funny when you want to be

Nee-Nee." Hanabi complimented. "Hm? Really? I never really noticed it.."

"How could you not? You always make everyone laugh"

"I dunno...i guess it just never came to mind." She gave a thoughtful look but then looked towards Hanabi with a small smile. They walked into the Hyuuga estate and Hinata spoke. "Imouto-chan,you should probably go to bed. Its getting late."

"awww but Nee-chan!" Hanabi whined. "no butts. Bed." "Fine..." she gave in.

Hinata took a shower and went to bed as well only to be woken up by another nightmare. She sighed and couldnt go back to sleep. "Not again..."

She stepped out of bed and decided to train for a while to get her mind off of the nightmare. She switched her PJs with her regular black training pants, netted shirt, and black shirt over it.

Quietly, she walked down the icey, dark hallway barefooted to the training room. She stepped into the room with her eyes closed and took in a deep breath. She opened them and formed her stance. She practiced for what seemed like hours until her foot hit something and she fell back against the wall hitting her head. "Ow..."

When she opened her eyes she saw something strange. A piece of the floorboards had been slightly kicked up. She put her hand on it to find that there wasn't a piece of cement under it. Instead there was a rectangular hole. "Huh..?" She took the floorboard piece off and took out what was in the hole.

"i..its heavy.." She pulled out a bunch of diaries and journals. Beneath it were packages of Jutsu scrolls, and finally, there lay a fabric belt with a beautiful sword and a staff that looked a lot like the thirds but skinnier.

"_why....why does this seem so familiar?" _she thought as she opened one of the diaries.

_Dear Diary, Today is December 23, 3009 B.C. _

**[ A/N: um, people just go along with this for me and pretend thats 5,000 yrs ago. XD I picked the most realistic date that could go along with this story as I could, and I know there wasn't much civilization then, but lets just pretend. Its my fanfic after all, so I say there was a big village in the middle of nowhoswhere, okay? _]**

_My birthday is in four days and Hana-chan said she'd give me my present while we were training on that day. Hana-chan is my best friend ever, she means so much to me. I hope me and her can be friends forever. She's the nicest person i've ever met. Satou-nii-san is acting as always, still hanging around with Kurai-san trying to get stronger. He's constantly bodyguarding me. Especially around Ha-chan and Kurai-san. I always wondered why but never dared to ask him. Its so lonely in the house without him so whenever he's gone I go and play with Ha-chan. Maybe today I can learn the Memory Jutsu so I can remember what my life was like before my parents passed away.._

_well I don't feel like writing anymore, so I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Diary-chan!_

Hinata's body couldnt move from the unbelievable sight before her. It was so strange...so familiar. It scared her so much, her body wouldn't respond. Eventually her mind became clear and she could think.

"_3009 B.C? How is that even possible...and the date she said her birthday was...thats my birthday...maybe its just a coincidence..but then again...these names she spoke of...they are so familiar..i cant place in my mind why..._

_but there's that other part...about the never heard of such a jutsu yet it too is just as familiar as the other things mentioned. There has to be a meaning to all of this. Maybe if I see Tsunade-sama..."

* * *

_

The next morning Hinata awoke early at six in the morning and brought everything with her to the Hokage tower. She knocked at Tsunade's door and heard snoring. She opened the door to see her with her head on the desk drooling with Sake in her hand.

She sighed and thought of how typical this was of the Hokage then spoke "A-Ano...Tsunade-sama?"

"Nnggh...Yeah..? what is it?" she lazily spoke. "There's something very serious and interesting i'd like to talk to you about."

This caught Tsunade's attention and she immediately put her focus on Hinata's topic. Hinata took out the things she found and placed them on the desk as she began to speak. "I found these under the floorboards in my home. I know for certain that it's no one in my clan's because the date goes back to 3009 B.C."

"3009 B.C? You're not serious.."

"Its true..in one of their entries it talks about her birthday...it was the same day as mine. I think its just a coincidence but then I noticed that everything that she mentioned seemed scarcely familiar to me. I was intrigued by another thing that she states in that entry."

"..What was it?" she inquired.

"A memory retrieval jutsu."

"hardly anybody knows of that jutsu.." Tsunade commented.

"and neither did I...but once again it seemed so familiar to me for some reason. The sword and staff were with it when I came upon the diaries."

With that word Tsunade took the sword into both hands and examined it for a few minutes. "Th..This cant be..thats impossible.." She was absolutely stunned, Hinata thought Tsunade looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama?!" Yelled Hinata, trying to snap Tsunade out of it. Tsunade's face turned dead serious which for some reason scared Hinata quite a bit.

"C..could this be part of the prophecy..?" Tsunade seeming to ask herself more than Hinata.

"Wh..What prophecy?" Hinata questioned.

Silence filled the room before Tsunade spoke again. "The prophecy of the warrior who saved Humanity. Apparently she and her enemy both became reincarnated but no one knows who it is..but I think I know who the light ninja is...I'm not sure about the dark ninja though.."

"Wh...who do you think the light ninja is?" Hinata gave her a confused look, trying to figure out what she could be thinking.

Tsunade paused before answering. "Ill tell you later." She left the room with the things Hinata brought and headed to the research room leaving Hinata utterly confused.

* * *

**A/N: WoAh!!! looks like Hinata's got a lot in store for her. Don't worry NH fans!!! I promise you ill get some NaruHina Lub in next chapter!!!! oh and btw, this is more of a NarutoxObliviousHinata fanfic...but not too much. I still try to keep Hinata the way she is as much as possible.**

**Maya: all editing done by me!!!**

**NHBeliever: Hey! I helped with editing too.**

**Hinata: A..Ano...im still confused...**

**NHBeliever: oh, sorry Hinata-chan. But don't worry about it, everything will be cleared next chapp. Thats a promise!! *gives Lee pose***

**Maya+Hinata: .......**

**NHBeliever: What?**

**Maya: The looks really strange when you do it.**

**NHBeliever: Whats that supposed to mean?!**

**Maya: Whiner!!! *gets out Axe*  
**

**Hinata: No comment....**

**NHBeliever: Hinata-chan!! help me out here!**

**Hinata: S-sorry NHB-chan...you're on your own.**

**NHBeliever: Hinaaa-chaaannnn!!!!**

**Maya: SHADDAP!**

**NHBeliever: *Dog whimper***

**Maya: good dog.**

**Hinata: *sigh* Review please...before NHB-Chan starts being fed Akamaru's dog treats...**


End file.
